Nolan Allison
Nolan Edward Dexter Allison (born 21 Dec 2420) is an Orinian political magnate and military commander for the Federate currently serving as the 37th President of the Federate. His political background stems back to his first post as director of the moon-tied sprawl Downey Terminal from 2445 to 2462. His ability to bring a station from dirt to a metropolis boosted his image and lead to his election to the directorate of the regional capital Masson Station where he served from 2465-2477. In both positions he stood with Darin Masson as second-in-command. He was elected to become the 43rd president of the Federate in an election against sitting president Gloria Dunn in 2479, this time bringing Cozmo Lykaios to the vice position. Nolan has a history of leading with an iron fist, one that was metaphorical before it became literal. He personally investigates major station issues and acts as his own unit in military endeavors relating to regional security. He takes part with infighting with the Federate in efforts to expand humanity's dominance in the absence of any notable secondary power to the galaxy, and to do so before another one has the opportunity. Nolan married his late wife Evie at 24 and had three daughters (Veronica, Alaska, and Nyreen). Biography Childhood Nolan was born on December 21st, 2420, in a general medical clinic aboard Hope Terminal. The second son of policy official Baxter Allison and the then-unmarried Julia Kindall, an internal design management official at Hope Terminal on what was then the fringe of inhabited space on the outer edges of Orinian space. Political Emergence Spending several after-school hours with his father, Nolan took an early interest in general political activism, seeking to become a leader in his own right. In 2440, at age 20, he left the Orion Developmental Complex (ODC) to pursue his political career. Working with recently-elected Downey Terminal Director Martin December within several key positions. Downey Terminal Directorship Nomination Martin December would step down from the director's chair in 2444 to take an eventually long-term position with former DT director and then-current Masson Station director Vladimir Coutinho, and later Veronica De La Cruz in the same position. Seeing this as a way up with his experience within the well-received government of Director December, Nolan approached the Orinian Alliance standard command and requested a general threadnet poll for his potential as an elected leader. With the success of that poll, the OA selected Nolan as the nominee for the directorship against the candidate for the minor party Consolidated Federate. Health Concerns In a political viewmove, Nolan took a three-day round trip to a set of alien ruins discovered above the galactic disk near Downey Terminal. During this trip, he came into contact with some unknown contagion which infected his right arm. His family doctor described it as an "alien corruption" that started by discoloring skin and veins while numbing regions it contacted, the infection appeared to be aware of the region it infected which made it difficult to understand its severity. Against the wishes of his doctors, Nolan refused treatment until after the election to avoid the potential vote losses within a surprisingly tight race. Upon both winning the election and allowing the corruption to wreak havoc on his arm, surgeons suggested that with the state of the arm and lack of available treatment for the unknown infection, the best course of action would be to remove contaminated sections to prevent further spread which meant amputation of the arm below the elbow. As a replacement prosthetic, Nolan had the Designate Augmented Arm designed and fitted to his body in tight integration. Details on what enables the augmentations associated with the device are not publicly available. Nolan was inaugurated to the position of Director in a ceremony at Downey Terminal's government sector on January 20th 2445, 100 days after the election. The 2442 Natural Worlds Expedition See Natural Worlds Expeditions for information on the campaign. Nolan met his late wife, Evie Harthorn, on a natural worlds expedition organized by President Leonel Reidt in Orion State in April 2442, when she was 18. Nolan's journal recounts both sparking conversation independently, with their interest in each other being apparent early on. The expedition quickly broke into task groups of duos to find a place at distance from both main camp and other participants. Nolan writes that it was the nights spent in solitude that initially ignites their lust for one another, but he maintains distance from anything that would resemble detail of their specific interactions during the week of the woods. Evie, a member of the Masson family tree, would break from the family fold on Masson Station to move with Nolan at the significantly smaller Downey Terminal. note: this is the same planet that [[Kelsey Rossborough] lives or was born.] Project Groundfather Nolan's journals provide little insight into his activity between 2448 and 2452 regarding this project. The information included suggest that the project was intended for human genetic experimentation prior to birth without post-birth modifications. While, officially, the project did not exist, shreds of data and lost loggers on Masson Station provide insight into the program. An audio recording was found in an abandoned logger assumed to belong to Nyreen Allison after the Masson Station Incident. His recount of the initial stages of her conception and the day of and after her birth insist a strong emotional connection to the program, later including an admittance to being the cause of the decompression that killed the 16 primary researchers in the experiment that insisted Nyreen was to be taken for study. His belief on the matter suggests that she would have been killed in the process, and does not regret his decision despite his internal struggles with whether or not a less deadly outcome would have been feasible. The Downey Terminal Incident In November 2462, a class riot broke out aboard Downey Terminal, resulting in the complete destruction of the moon-tied sprawl, the searing of the associated thread, the death of his wife, Evie, and the then-assumed death of the middle daughter Alaska. While Alaska was found alive on the remains of the station during SEW Expedition One in 2477, there was nothing else to recover and a beacon was left to rescue the remaining members of the station. The exact cause of the station detonation is unknown but it is insisted by official documents that there is carried similarity between this event and the Earthburn of 2209. Rise to the Helm of Masson The detonation of Downey Terminal left many people in a state of fear around whether or not their survival could be assured. Nolan brought himself against the sitting director Contribution to Masson Project SOUL Starway Dear Nyreen Esther The Attenborough Attack The Masson Station Incident Book 2 (untitled) Rise to the Federate Presidency Character Trivia # Nolan was director of both Downey Terminal and Masson Station at the time of their respective detonations. However, Federate information oppression left public information regarding known details of this event strictly classified due to the likelihood of other groups attempting technological replication of the device responsible. # Nolan was in close proximity to an explosion aboard Masson Station during the civil panic related to the appearance of and broadcasts from The Node in the station's inner circle. The left side of his face remains scarred and his left eye dead from the event., and refused cosmetic correction. # Nolan, along with Nyreen, Alaska, and Veronica, are among the only known persons to have survived both the Downey Terminal and Masson Station incidents. The individual events have a 3% and 4.5% escape rate, and a 0.05% and 0.004% survival rate within the seared thread zones, both respectively.